I'll Prove You Wrong!
by Trunksgirl101
Summary: No one thinks Pan can sing and a few people keep bugging her, how will she prove them wrong? r/r, This is a redo of my first fic.
1. Default Chapter

I'll Prove You Wrong! 

BY: Trunksgirl101 

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or Dragonball/GT and   
I am not making any money off this fic. 

In this story Pan is 14, Bra is 14, Marron is 15, Goten is 16, And Trunks is 17   
I changed the ages so that there closer together in age. And so it works with my story. 

  
  


Well it was just another normal day. Pan was hangin' out with Bra watching tv.   
It was going pretty well until Trunks and Goten showed up. They walked over to were Pan and Bra were sitting. Goten brought up the topic of singing. Trunks then turned to Pan and said'' Hey Pan why haven't we ever heard you sing?"   


Then Goten chimed in and said," It's probably because she can't sing."   


"Goten, maybe singing skipped right over her. 

Trunks laughed, "well at least I know all of my family can sing Trunks said." 

"Goten, your family can sing, Marron's family can sing, And Pan's parents can sing. Pan's kind of the odd ball out huh? Trunks said.   


"Hey guys why don't you just shut up and leave her alone, I'm sure Pan can sing." Bra said. "Come on Pan lets go suddenly the air doesn't seem so FRESH anymore."   


  
  


UPSTAIRS IN BRA'S ROOM:   


"Bra I can't believe they said that again, great, now I have to prove them wrong!" 

" Pan, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone, I all ready know you can sing better than all of us put together, even though they all think Marron can sing the best. Bra said." 

" NO!, It's time I shut them up for good, hey Bra do you remember that major Capsule Corp ball that happens every year, and people from all over the world come to and they have a special talent show part? 

"Of course I remember Pan, it's only 3 days away." 

"Hold up, Pan, this is your chance to prove them wrong, as you know the competition is singing only and once you get first place you can show off that big golden trophy to the boys." Bra said.   


"Bra do you remember last year? 

"Yeah?" 

"You and Goten sung a song together and got second place." 

"Yeah I know, Marron and Trunks got first place."Bra said. 

" I know," Pan said. 

"Well enough of the old days lets talk about our plan." Bra said.   
  
  


**** Hope you like it so far goon to the next chapter, and don't forget to review!!! TG101****   
  



	2. Chapter2

  


**TG101** 

Heres chapter two, there is more to come soon and chapter 3 gets better, thanks for reviews, read on, Remember Pan is 14, Bra-14, Marron-15, Goten-16, Trunks-17!!!!!!!!! 

********** ****   
  
  
  


"Okay Pan you are going to sign up as the last person to perform." 

"OK, hey Bra I know what song I'm going to sing, it's Reflections that was sung by Christina Aguilera." 

" That's a cool song Pan!, Now we can't tell anyone that you are going to sing because we want it to be a surprise and everyone in the Z gang and more are going to be there." Bra said 

  
"Great, I really feel better now that you said that." Pan said sarcastically. 

  
"Whatever, anyway we have to practice somewhere and make up dance moves for you." Bra said.   


"Hey Bra, we can practice at my house tomorrow because my parents don't come home till 6:00 and we get out of summer school at 2:30, thank goddness it's the last day, so it will give us plenty of time to practice, but first we have to go to the mall and pick out what we are going to wear at the Ball." Pan said.   


"All right will do that.......Pan, your a much better singer then Marron could **_ever_** be and I'm going to bring a camera just to see the expressions on Trunks and Goten's faces when you blow them out of the water with your singing talents,....... Muahahahaha!!!!!! Bra started to laugh insanely with her head thrown back." 

  
Pan who was looking at Bra the whole time started backing up once she heard the evil laugh. 

"Bra calm down." Pan said with a sweat drop on her face. 

" Oh, sorry." Bra said as she stop the insane laugh. ^__^!   


"Pan your parents called and said they want you to come home," Bulma yelled from downstairs. 

"Ok. Pan yelled from Bra's room. 

  
" Bye Bra, Pan said as she walked out of the door, don't forget that we go to my house tomorrow after summer school. Ok Pan, least it's the last day." 

"Yeah" Pan said as she got into flying postition.. 

  
"Bye" Bra said as Pan flew out of the front door.   
  


************That's the second chapter, remember to review!!!!   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Trunksgirl101 

* Ch 3, thanks for reviews!!!, Is Pan somehow going to prove Trunks and Goten wrong?, read and find out!!!!!***   


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  


When Pan got home she greeted her parents and went straight to her room.   


"I wonder what Trunks and Goten will say to me after I sing at the Capsule Corp. Ball." Pan thought with a smirk on her face as she sat on her bed. 

  
Pan got up and went over to her dresser and picked up the cd player. She went back and laid on her bed while she turned on reflections so she could go over the song. Soon Pan was fast asleep. 

As Pan was sleep she started dreaming and remembered last years singing talent show at Capsule Corps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_DREAM..........._

_"All right Goten you, better show up tomorrow we practiced for two weeks to win the trophy at that talent show." Bra said_

_ "Don't worry Bra I'll be there, but I got to go now my mom's calling me to eat dinner." Goten said._

_ "OK bye" Bra said as she hung up the phone._   
  
  
  


_ The next day was the Capsule Corps Ball. The place was filled with important people from all over the world and people that are going to compete in the singing talent show part of the program._   
  


_ All of the kids were competing except for Pan. "Hey guys don't you wonder why Pan never competes" Marron said while laughing._

_ "It's not her fault she can't sing" Trunks said,_

_ "Hey lay off she is still my niece guys," Goten said._

_ "You guys are so mean!" Bra said as she walked off to were Pan was sitting._

_ "Hey Pan,"_

_ "Hi Bra."_

_ " You heard everything they said didn't you?"_

_ "Yeah, their a bunch of jerks right now, but wait ti'l I get them in the Gravity room, they won't be so bold then." Pan said._

  
_ "Your right Pan, But, I know if you were singing in this competition you would blow them all away and win first prize, I know your just trying to be nice and let them have a chance of winning."_

_ " I know but oh well, but hey, maybe I'll compete next year just to show them that I can sing," Pan said._

  
_ "Yeah that's a good idea Bra agreed, well I have to go Pan, I'll see you soon it's almost time for the talent show to begin."_

_ "Okay bye Bra," Pan said as Bra left._   
  
  


  
_ Everyone in the competition was doing well, even though Trunks and the others talked about Pan they all could sing really well. Trunks sung the best of the boys and Marron sung the best of the girls..... or so they thought._

  
_ Bra and Goten were the very last people to sing. Well as usual Goten was nowhere to be found and Bra was silently walking up to the stage thinking of ways she was going to kill Goten for disappearing at the last moment._   
__

_ The announcer started to introduce Bra. Ladies and gentlemen this is Bra and Goten who obviously is not here singing Where you are by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lache._   
__

_ Then the music came on:_   


_ **There are times I swear I know**_   
**_your here, when I forget about my_**   
**_fears even you my dear...._**   
__

_ As Bra was singing Goten was in the food area where he looked up at a tv to see who was singing._   
_ "Oh shoot Bra's all ready singing I better find a microphone and get back to the room" Goten said to himself as he started running toward the room. On his way he saw a janitor._   
_ "Hey man do you have a mike, my friend's on stage singing and I'm supposed to be too," Goten explained really fast._   
_ "I sure do" the janitor said giving Goten the mike._   
_ "Thanks" Goten said as he raced off to the door that the show was being held._   


_ Bra was just finishing up her part when Goten got to the door._   


**_........we'll be dancing in the moonlight_**   
**_just like we use to do and you'll be_**   
**_smiling back at me only then will I be_**   
**_free when I can be were you are..._**

  
_ Then Goten made his big entrance and took a huge breath as he begun to sing._   


_ ** And I can see your face,**_   


_ Goten sang as he begun to walk towards the stage and the people in the audience begun to turn their heads toward the voice, many people started whistling._   


_ **Your kiss I still can taste,**_   
**_ not a memory erased_**   
  


_ Then they both sung together, at the end of the song, they got a many applause. They got second place because Goten was late entering, even though the audience loved it._   


Then Pan's dream started to fade out as she woke up.   
_ _________________________________________________________________________________

  
"Hmm that was an interesting dream" Pan said as she began to stretch.   
She got up and prepared to take a shower as she got ready for the last day of school.   
  
  


*******Hey Hey!!!, that was the third chapter, come on, I know you liked it, but even if you didn't, still review, like opinions, Chapter four to come......***** TG101 


	4. Chapter4

  


Trunksgirl101   


*****Hi here's the fourth chapter TFR (thanks for reviews) , Remember Pan is 14, Bra-14, Marron-15, Goten-16, Trunks-17 Go on read it!!!!!!!*****   
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  


After school that day Bra and Pan headed towards Pan's house to practice for the talent show. They both went up to Pan's room. Bra went over to Pan's stereo and put in the cd.   


"Now Pan we have to make up some arm movements for you, while your on stage try to walk from one side to another because the judges like that, but also keep towards the middle at points in the song where you are going to like sing loud or something. Bra said.   


Bra then showed Pan some arm movements.   


"Ok Pan it is 5:00, I need to see you perform and sing this for me." Bra said. 

"Ok." Pan said as got up from her bed and took a spot on the floor in her bedroom.   


Bra went over to the stereo and turned on the music to the song but without the singing.   


Then Pan began to sing:   
  
  


"Look at me _( she points to herself),_

you may think you see, who I really am, 

but you'll never know me _(Pan sang as she_

_turned slowly to the right and closed her eyes)_

Everyday, it's as if I play a part, now I see, that 

if I wear a mask _(Pan put her right hand to her face_

_slowly and then extended it out_) I can fool the world 

but I can not fool my heart _(Pan sang as she put her right_

_hand to her heart)_"   
  


Then Bra turned off the music, then walked over to Pan,   
" Pan that was great you sounded almost exactly like Christina Aguilera, just when she was younger." Bra said enthusiastically   


"Thanks Bra." Pan said.   


" Pan I knew you could sing and all but now I know for a fact that you sing better than me and Marron, Pan I'm not going to enter the contest because I want you to have all the glory when you win and I will be right by your side with a camera taking pictures of Trunks and Goten's surprised faces and I'll be saying, " Yep I'm the one who trained her". Bra said with pride in her voice. 

"Thanks Bra and because you said that I will definitely try to win this contest for us. Pan said as she started smiling.   


"Pan I think I better go because it is 5:30 and your parents will be home at 6:00." Bra said. 

" Okay bye Bra," Pan said as she walked Bra to the door. 

" Oh and Pan, I will come to your house tomorrow and pick you up to go to the mall, plus it's this best day to shop, The Saturday discount sale. Bra said. 

"Ok I guess" Pan said kind of groaning, but she said bye, as Bra flew out the door in the direction of her house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The next day Bra came over at 12:00 p.m. with her dad driving, so that they could go to the mall. 

"Hurry up at get out of the blasted car," Vegeta said as they arrived at the mall, "I'll pick you up at 2:30, darn your blasted mother" Vegeta said as he drove off toward his home.   
  


They walked into a store that had dresses because it was a formal event. 

"Noooooooo, not the dresses" Pan screamed as Bra dragged a struggling Pan into the dress store. 

"Pan everyone has to dress formal and this year you are going to wear a dress because you are   
competing, plus girl, it's time to stop hiding that beautiful figure under them baggy clothes. Bra said. 

  
" Bra, stop trying to pursway me by complimenting me." Pan said.   


"Ok fine, but your still wearing a dress whether you like it or not." Bra said sternly. 

" Fine." Pan groaned knowing that she would not win this fight with Bra. 

  
As they were going in and out of stores, Pan spotted the perfect dress for herself. 

It was a thin spaghetti strapped dark blue dress that went to mid thigh with 2 inch slits up both sides, made of velvet material, it had an opening in the back (circle) where it was connected at the top by a silver clamp an had a see through thin long sleeved blue metallic jacket that went to the middle of her back and tied in the front.   


Bra turned her head to see what Pan was starring at. "Pan that is the most perfect dress for you, why don't you go try it on." 

" Ok" Pan said as she went to try on the dress. 

"All right Pan quit stalling and come out here." Bra said 

" But Bra I don't.... pan said but was rudely cut off by a....   


"COME OUT!" Bra said loud enough for Pan to hear it and not get herself embarrassed. 

  
"Fine." Pan then walked out of the dressing room, the dress fit her figure perfectly making her look like a model . 

"Pan, that dress looks great on you! gosh, nobody has really seen you in that type of dress before, boy will they be surprised." Bra said. 

"Bra I'm going to take off the dress to buy it and after I do, let's go to the food court and get something to eat." Pan said.   


Pan bought the dress and they both exited the store heading for the food court.   


After they ate Vegeta drove them to Pan's house.   
  


" Mom, Dad I'm home" Pan yelled. 

  
"Easy on the screaming Pan we're right here" Gohan said as Pan looked to the right at the couch.   


"Oh.... hee didn't see you there, well I just wanted to tell you that Bra is over too! Bye Pan said as the two girls raced up to Pan's room. 

  


"Hey Pan do remember the first grade play we had," Bra said as she thought back, 

"Yeah it was so funny." Pan said. Remembering the play also.   
  


The 1st grade school play: 

  
_ All the kids were happily singing a song about Thanksgiving. Bra had just finished singing her little solo part and it was Pans turn._   


_ Pan thought the play was getting a little boring so she decided to liven it up a bit. When her turn came to sing, she sung out of tune and danced her own way. The teacher was trying to instruct her to sing in tune, but it just wasn't happening. The parents thought it was cute and started laughing, at the end of the play the teacher had sweat drops rolling off her face._

_ The kids all took a bow and left the stage._   


Back to the present:   


  
"Pan what you did was hilarious though". Bra said while laughing, "that's probably why nobody thinks you can sing because they were all there at the play." 

  
"Well that could be a reason" Pan said trying to act serious so Bra would stop laughing about that. 

"Yeah it probably is, oh but don't worry they will be so surprised when you really sing, you will be having them apologize for ever doubting you." Bra said happily.   


" Yep that's right." Pan said as she started to smirk.   
  
  
  


********* That's chapter four, remember R/R . THE FINAL SHOW DOWN*************   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  


Trunksgirl101   


******* Hi again!!!, this is the final chapter TFR hope you enjoy it. Remember Pan is 14, Bra-14, Marron-15, Goten-16, Trunks-17 *******   


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  


  
"Oh my gosh Pan it's 9:30, I better get home before my dad comes out looking for me and it won't be pretty , tomorrow before the contest I will come over and get your make-up straight and accessorize," Bra said. 

  
"All right, bye Bra," Pan said as Bra flew out through the window.   
  


"_I can't wait for tomorrow, I will finally prove to them that I can sing, well I already knew that but_ _now they will too"_ Pan thought as she was putting on her night clothes and went to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


When Pan's alarm clock went off Pan turned it off, then she thought about it for a minute, "hey I didn't set my alarm clock yesterday." Pan said to herself. 

  
"I did" said a voice near the door of her bedroom. 

  
"Oh hi Bra, man it's 8:00 already." "Ok let me get take a shower and then we can hang out until the party." Pan said as she left the room to take a shower.   


When Pan came back in the room she had on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her favorite orange bandanna. 

  
"Pan, I was thinking that we should go back to the mall and get the perfect make-up supplies. Bra said. 

They both headed downstairs and flew this time to the mall. 

  
"Pan, we need some blue eye shadow and a natural looking lipstick." Bra said as she started gathering make-up supplies for her and Pan.   


When they came back from the Mall it was 10:00. They now had till 1:00 to get ready for the Party. 

"The party is going to be in that building bigger than Capsule Corps." Bra said.   


"I think we should get ready at my house because there will be a lot of people at your house getting ready." Pan said. 

"Ok Pan let me get my stuff and I will meet you at your house. Bra said they flew there separate ways.   


While Pan was flying she admired the clear sunny skies as she flew home. 

  
  
Once at her house she went upstairs to get her dress and organize everything they had bought.   


Bra rung the door bell to the house. 

  
  
"Hi Bra" Gohan said as he let her into the house, "Pan is upstairs in her room" Gohan told Bra as he walked off towards him and Videl's bedroom to get ready for the Capsule Corps party.   
  


Bra went upstairs and knocked on Pan's door. "Hey Bra" Pan said as she let Bra in he room.   
  


"Pan why don't you put your dress on in the bathroom and I'll out mine on in the bedroom." 

"Ok "Pan said as she went to the bathroom to put on her dress.   
  


Bra finished dressing first, she had on a thin spaghetti strapped red dress that went down to mid thigh and had a blue sparkling heart in the center upper area. She put on her make-up and shoes and waited for Pan to get out of the bathroom.   
  


After about 15 minutes Pan came out of the bathroom.   


"Pan what took you so long?" Bra asked. 

" I was waiting for the people to walk by the door and the hallway to clear so that I could get to my room without being seen." Pan said.   


"Oh, ok, well sit down and let me get your make-up and shoes together." Bra said. 

After Bra did Pan's make up she gave Pan a pair of shoes. The shoes were dark blue, had a 3 inch heal, that covered almost the whole bottom ankle area below the shoe and hooked at the ankle by a silver buckle. She also did Pan's hair, some was up and some was down, she had the blue small clip butterflies around the hair blue bow in her head. 

  
"Thank you so much Bra for helping me, you can ride with my family over to the party" Pan said. 

"Okay, since I already told my parents I was." Bra laughed.   


"Ok Pan come downstairs when I announce your name." Bra said as she went down the steps of Pan's house. 

  
"Hi Bra you look very nice" Videl and Gohan complimented. 

"Thank you, but wait tell you see Pan." "I will now announce the person we have all been waiting for, Miss Son Pan," Bra announced happily. 

  
Then Pan walked down the stairs. 

"Wow Pan you look beautiful" Both of her parents said. 

"Thanks, Bra knows how to work miracles." Pan said. 

"All right you guys, let's pile in the car and go the the Capsule Corp Party." Gohan said as they all headed for the party.   


~~~~~~~~~~~   


"In the car Videl asked, So Bra are you going to be singing in the talent show this year?" 

  
"No Mrs. Son, but somebody else you know will." Bra said 

"Who?" Videl asked curiously. 

"Oh, don't worry it's going to be a surprise for everyone." Bra said slyly as Videl turned around in her seat. 

"Hey Pan, right before its your turn to sing and say your going to the bathroom. Bra whispered in her ear. 

" Why Bra?" Pan whispered back, 

" Because, you will really go on stage and when they pull the curtains back and announce your name they will be really surprised" Bra whispered back to Pan.   


  


  
They finally arrived at the building that was holding that Party. 

As they looked around they saw people from various countries their. They went to take their seat at the table which the Son family was sharing with the Briefs family.   


Hi Mom, Dad Bra said as she saw her parents. Everyone from the Z gang was there, basically to compete in the singing section. Piccolo, Tien and Choazu didn't come though.   


The announcer person can on stage. The program went as planned. 

Around 1:10 it was finally time for the talent show part. Many people that competed sung ok. 

"Singing next are Trunks, Ubuu and Goten singing Bye, Bye, Bye by: N'SYNC" the announcer said.   


The boys performed very well, they were quit funny too when they actually tried to dance like N'SYNC.   


Next was Krillen and Yamcha, they sung some old song. They did all right but Bra and Pan looked at each other knowing that Pan still had a chance on winning. 

T   
hen some other people were in between singing. Then it was Marron's turn, she was singing Oops I did it Again by Brittany Spears. At the end of her song she received a lot of hand claps they knew she was going to be somewhat of a competition.   


Marron walked off stage and over to Pan. "Don't ya wish you could sing like the rest of us Marron said." 

" Shut up" Pan said to Marron, Bra gave her a look that said she was up next. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Pan said as she left behind a bewildered Marron and some of the people at the table. 

  
_ "Okay Pan this is it, Now I have to do my best and prove to them that I can sing," _ Pan thought as she made her way back stage.   


"Are you a Miss Son Pan?" The announcer asked. 

"Yes I am." Pan said. 

"Ok then" announcer said, "get ready." 

  
Pan took a deep breath and nodded to the announcer indicating that she was ready.   


"Ladies and gentle men next up singing is a Miss Son Pan, she will be singing Reflections by Christina Aguilera." 

  
Over by the table the gang had surprised looks on their face. 

"Do you think she can actually handle singing that song?" Krillen asked . 

"I don't know Gohan answered, I guess we will have to find out." 

Bra had took a good picture of all of their shocked faces when they first announced Pans name and was now waiting for another opportunity. 

--The music came on and Pan began to sing:   
  


Look at me _( she points to herself),_

you may think you see, who I really am, 

but you'll never know me _(Pan sang as she_

_turned slowly to the right and closed her eyes)_

Everyday, it's as if I play a part, now I see, that 

if I wear a mask _(Pan put her right hand to her face_

_slowly and then extended it out_) I can fool the world 

but I can not fool my heart _(Pan sang as she put her right_

_hand to her heart)_   
  


"Wow guys we were really, really wrong about Pan, she could sing all along, I guess she was just holding out on us." Trunks said. 

  
"Well actually Trunks she was just being nice, she knew all along that she could sing better than all of us." Bra said. 

"Shhhh you two, I want to hear her sing." Bulma said.   


Going back to Pan:   
  


I am now, in a world were I _( points to herself)_

Have to hide my heart and what I believe in, but somehow 

I will show the world _(Pan sang as she put her right hand_

_in front of her and her arm made a straight semi-circle to the right)_

what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am _(Pan sang as_

_she made a fist and put it over her heart as she looked at the table)_

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, when will my reflection 

show who I am inside.   


  
Many people in the audience were close to tears because of the expression of her voice. Everyone was silent.   
  


.......Why must we all conceal, 

what we think and how we feel, must 

there be a secret me I'm forced to hide, I won't 

pretend that I'm someone else for all time _( Pan sang_

_as she slowly shook her head.)_

When will my reflection show, who I am insi..i...ide 

yeah, when will my reflection show who I am inside. 

Oh...... ho e yeah e yeah e yeahhhhh.   


Then Pan finished the song. Everyone that was attending the party stood up and clapped for her, over all she ended up having a standing ovation.   


She silently left the stage and went back to her seat. 

"Wow Pan I didn't know you had it in you." Goten said giving her a huge hug. Thanks Uncle Goten. 

"Sorry Pan for what we said about you all these years, who knew you were just being modest." Marron said. 

  
Ladies and Gentlemen I will now announce the winner of this years talent show competition the announcer said as he opened up the envelope. 

  
The winner is......Miss Son Pan. Pan smiled and got up to receive her trophy as the audience clapped for her. 

"See Pan I told you, you would win, now go up there and get your trophy." Bra said.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
__

_ That was the happiest day of my life_. Pan thought as she closed her photo book. Look at me now I'm 23 years old, married to Trunks and have a three year old son named Boxer, and life couldn't be any better.   


THE END 


End file.
